The Jerk and the Pest
by FlyingHigh13
Summary: England is a jerk and Sealand is a pest. That's how it's always been. But when England takes it too far, can he fix what he's done? England/Sealand brotherly fluff


**Hello great people of ! I'm back with another Hetalia fic! This time, it's England/Sealand, brotherly fluff. My friend Urufu-Chan has recently gotten me into the paring of England and Sealand, and I was RPing with one of my other friends. We were feeling in a fluffy/angsty mood, and somehow we ended up with this. Enjoy the brotherly/angsty fluff. **

* * *

"Jerk England! Truth or dare?" a small voice rang out through the otherwise silent meeting room. Said room was currently harboring about a hundred different nations, and one small boy known as Sealand, or, more commonly, Peter. That boy was the source of all the ruckus.

"What?" England questioned, confused like everyone else in the room. One moment, they were all fighting to stay awake through Germany's rambling, and the next, England's younger brother had stood up on his chair and shouted.

"You heard me! Truth or dare!" Peter repeated, narrowing his large -but not quite England-size- eyebrows at his older brother.

"Just answer him. Then, we can get on with the meeting." Germany sighed out, rubbing his temples as if to staunch an oncoming headache. That headache's name was Peter Kirkland.

"Fine. Tru-" England tried to say, but was cut off by Peter.

"Dare? Alright!" he exclaimed, punching the air in front of him like it's name was England.

"But I didn't-" the older nation tried to object, but was cut off once again by his little brother.

"Shut up! I dare you to admit that I _am_ a nation, and I _do_ matter!" he orderd, accentuating the 'am' and 'do' with a stomp of his foot.

"No! I will not! You know why? Because you are _not_ a nation, and you _don't_ matter!" England retorted, punctuating his words with a slam of his hand on the wooden table in front of him. For a moment, Peter looked so angry that the other nations thought he might explode. Russia looked like he was counting on it. But, to everyone's surprise, he burst into tears.

"W-why do you have to be so _mean,_ England?" he sobbed, before jumping off his chair and running out of the room, hands over his eyes. The other nations turned to glare at him, except for Russia who just smiled that creepy smile. A distant 'kolkolkol' was heard, but no one payed much attention. All their attention was on the usually-upbeat not-quite-nation, and the person who had just reduced him to tears.

"Geez, Iggy. You didn't have to go and make the little guy cry." America commented, shaking his head slightly. England glared at his former colony.

"You'd better go fix it. I don't want you distracted the rest of the meeting." Germany dismissed him with a wave of the hand. England reluctantly pushed his chair out, standing and following his younger brother's example, rushing out the door.

"Peter?" England called out. He turned his head to peer down the hallway, to see if he could catch where he had gone, only to be met with the sight of Peter sitting right outside the door, knees pulled up to his chest, soft sobs shaking his shoulders. England reached out a hand to touch him lightly on the arm. "Peter, I-"

"Haven't you insulted me enough today, Arthur?" Peter spoke harshly. England recoiled, pulling his hand back as if he had been stung with the mention of his human name. Peter never referred to him with it. When it became clear that Peter wasn't moving, England slid down the wall to sit next to him, folding his legs under himself 'like a girl', as the boy sitting next to him would say if they weren't in this situation. England sighed.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Peter. It's just... I've said those things so many times before, I thought-"

"That it wouldn't hurt? That it didn't all the other times you said it? That stupid little sealand wouldn't care if you blatantly insulted him, because he's not a nation! He's just a human!" Peter recounted, his voice cracking slightly. England was startled by this sudden outburst. "Well I'm not just stupid little Peter! I'm Sealand, and I'm a nation too, whether you like it or not!" Peter took this moment to raise his head. Angry tears hung in his bright green eyes, wet trails from earlier ones still evident on his cheeks. England suddenlt felt the urge to wrap the younger boy in an embrace, to tell him everything would be alright, whisper soothing words and smooth down his messy hair. But, while that had worked with both America and Canada, he doubted Peter would accept this gesture. So, he settled for explaining things.

"Peter," he tried, but the boy only buried his head back inbetween his knees. "Sealand, look at me." Using the boy's nation name worked, and he raised his head just enough so that England could grab Peter's chin, forcing the younger one to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I said those things." he apologized softly. Something flickered in Peter's green eyes, so much like his own that it startled him. The younger boy pulled out of his grip, turning his eyes so that they faced the floor. England could practically hear him swallowing his pride.

"I'm sorry I'm such a pest all the time..." he apologized, lifting his gaze slightly to study England's face. He dropped it again a few seconds later, only raising his head when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You know... Sometimes I envy you." England admitted. Peter's eyes grew wide in surprise. He couldn't believe it.

"Really?"

"Definitely. You're so young, yet you still are so determined and headstrong, so full of pride and youth. It makes an old man like me jealous." England spoke, smiling slightly. He got to his feet, offering the younger one a hand.

"Thanks..." Sealand spoke, not just refferring to the hand. "Jerk England." he added for good measure. Arthur chuckled.

"No problem. Pest."

* * *

**It is almost five in the morning, mind you, and I really don't have the patience to check over this. I'm sorry in advance for the mistakes you can and will find. I am also sorry if this absolutely sucks. I am not really in my right mind right now, but I wanted to post something~**

**Edit: My goodness, this thing was full of mistakes! I'm glad I cleaned it up a bit, though, even though it wasn't much... And it took me about ten months to get around to actually doing it... But whatever. Better late than never, right~? ... Right?**


End file.
